


Выдержка

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: И почему Донхэ решил, что воздержание будет хорошим способом проучить Хёкджэ?





	Выдержка

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2019.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/BaG9i5C)

Почти две недели без секса давались Донхэ тяжело, но даже из-за этого он не собирался отказываться от своих слов. На самом деле он уже не особо помнил, из-за чего конкретно всё началось.

То ли Хёкджэ в очередной раз решил проверить его на прочность, обнимаясь то с Чонуном, то с Шивоном, то ли задел его неосторожной фразой, что потом переросло в ссору, то ли всё вместе. Главное — итог. Тогда Донхэ на эмоциях пригрозил проучить Хёкджэ воздержанием до конца их тура, но хоть раз тот воспринимал подобный шантаж всерьёз?

Зато какое садистское удовольствие почувствовал Донхэ, когда дал понять ему, что он не шутил. Однако, если сначала самого Донхэ всё устраивало и даже забавляло обиженное на весь мир за такую несправедливость лицо Хёкджэ, то последние несколько дней даже невинные объятия действовали на Донхэ совсем не так, как должны были. Что уж говорить о том, когда Хёкджэ дразнил его и после лёгкого поцелуя перед сном якобы случайно задевал губами или языком мочку уха.

То, что его выдержка уже трещала по швам и была готова вот-вот дать Донхэ пинка, чтобы он прекратил заниматься глупостями и просто взял уже Хёкджэ в той же гримёрке, он понял перед сегодняшним концертом. На репетиции он не мог оторвать глаз от полураздетого Хёкджэ и даже пропустил начало своей партии, чем вызвал у того самодовольную ухмылку и смешки среди танцоров.

Но Донхэ старался и держал себя в руках, пусть это и было нелегко. Особенно тяжело было во время самого концерта, когда Хёкджэ двигался сексуальнее обычного.

Донхэ честно пытался не обращать на него внимания, ведь прекрасно понимал, что его явно провоцируют. Но мысли уже было не остановить, а воображение на пару с воспоминаниями подкидывали самые неприличные моменты в их с Хёкджэ отношениях.

Ему срочно нужен перерыв и холодная вода. Много холодной воды.

Но вместо желаемого VCR, следующей будет Illusion, и вот тут, Донхэ был уверен, Хёкджэ точно вытворит что-то эдакое. Взять хотя бы сам танец, который всегда заставлял Донхэ смотреть на любимого безотрывно, то и дело бегая взглядом по голым участкам тела, которые не скрывал необычный пиджак. Временные татуировки завершали образ, вызывая у Донхэ дикое желание обвести каждую из них пальцами, задерживаясь на тех, что ближе всего к эрогенным точкам Хёкджэ.

Но когда подошло время его партии, он помотал головой, сосредотачиваясь на песне и танце, взял себя в руки и…

И оказался прижат спиной к Хёкджэ, стоило ему только выйти на сцену и сделать пару шагов вперёд. Хёкджэ положил одну руку ему на плечо, а другой обнял и не давал отстраниться, придвинулся ещё ближе, так, что теперь Донхэ ощущал его стоящий член сквозь ткань штанов. А после он просто отпустил его и продолжил выступать так, словно не он сейчас потирался о него прямо на сцене перед глазами нескольких тысяч фанатов.

То, что хриплый голос выдал его с головой как перед Хёкджэ, так и перед зрителями, Донхэ не сомневался. И ему правда очень хотелось прибить того прямо сейчас, а потом сорваться и взять Хёкджэ прямо в гримёрке, не дожидаясь их возвращения в номер отеля, но Донхэ не из тех, кто отказывается от своих слов.

И если он пообещал Хёкджэ воздержание вплоть до конца тура, то он просто обязан сдерживаться.

Даже если до поджатых пальцев на ногах хотелось войти в Хёкджэ, почувствовать, как в нём бы было узко спустя столько времени, как он обхватывал бы его член и стонал, срывая голос и умоляя не останавливаться. Как царапал бы ему спину, зарывался в волосы, тихо шептал в самом конце ласковые слова и лениво целовал.

Но глядя сейчас на невинную улыбку Хёкджэ, в глазах которого плясали самые настоящие черти, Донхэ понимал, что не продержится и до завтрашнего утра.


End file.
